Chipped Hearts
by Yakibaru
Summary: SPOILER SAISON 4 EPISODE 11. Et si en attendant la reprise de la saison, je vous offrais ma version de ce qu'il se passe après la scène déchirante de la limite de la ville ? De New York à Storybrooke, quels sont les plans de Rumplestiltskin et de son trio de Reines de la Noirceur ? Comment Belle se remet-elle des derniers évènements ?
1. Prologue

**SPOILER 4x11**

Après cette scène déchirante, je me lance sur une suite avec des idées de ce que j'aimerais voir, de ce que je pense qu'on peut voir, mais pas sûr du tout qu'on les voit ! J'ai pas de trop de dates de publications en tête pour le moment… Au fur et à mesure que j'écris je suppose, quand j'en saurais plus je vous préviendrais ;-)

En attendant **bonne lecture et gardons le moral** ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>1. Prologue<strong>

« Rumplestiltskin, je t'ordonne de quitter Sotrybrooke. »

« Belle non… Je t'en prie… Je ne vais pas pouvoir revenir ! » supplia-t-il d'une voix brisée, reculant lentement vers la limite de la ville malgré lui.

« Je sais… » souffla-t-elle en faisant un pas avant, la dague brandie devant elle.

Il jeta un regard affolé derrière lui, tendant les mains vers elle dans un geste de désespoir. « Mais je ne veux pas te perdre ! »

« Tu l'as déjà fait. »

Belle l'observa, sa vue brouillée par les larmes qu'elle tentait de retenir, luttant contre l'envie d'annuler l'ordre qu'elle venait de lui donner. Elle regarda une dernière fois son visage crispé par la souffrance que les paroles qu'elle venait de lui jeter avaient fait apparaitre, fixant ses yeux bruns écarquillés d'horreur l'implorer de tout son être d'arrêter tout ça.

Mais il était trop tard.

Elle ne reviendrait pas sur la décision qu'elle venait de prendre, malgré la douleur qui lui transperçait la poitrine comme si on était en train de lui arracher le cœur.

« Belle, je t'en prie… _J'ai peur_… » supplia-t-il, ses yeux brillants de larmes éclairés par la pleine lune exprimant tant de choses qu'elle faillit capituler.

La gorge serrée, elle le regarda faire un pas derrière la ligne où un an plus tôt, elle l'avait accompagné pour le laisser partir à la recherche de son fils. Il était alors tellement heureux à ce moment-là, ces yeux exprimant l'émotion qu'il ressentait à l'idée d'être enfin réuni avec son fils après tant d'années, de reformer une famille…

Belle le regarda une dernière fois et se détourna, ne supportant pas de voir la détresse dans son regard, dans sa posture avec son bras tendu vers elle, alors qu'elle le perdait pour de bon. Après tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu, c'était elle qui l'abandonnait, le bannissant de sa vie.

Il y eut comme un souffle derrière elle et elle n'entendait que sa respiration saccadée, puis il y eut un bruit de chute.

« Belle ! »

Le sanglot qui était coincé dans sa gorge sortit brusquement d'elle, ses larmes roulant sur ses joues alors qu'il l'appelait d'une voix brisée.

« _Je t'aime._ » murmura-t-elle dans un souffle avant de s'éloigner sans se retourner.

Si elle se retournait maintenant, elle ne serait pas capable de l'abandonner plus longtemps.

Mais après tous ces mensonges, ces agissements derrière son dos, derrière celui des habitants de Storybrooke… Elle ne comprenait pas ce comportement, cette trahison, elle n'y comprenait rien. Mais il avait une nouvelle fois fait son choix. La dague. Le pouvoir. Et ce quoi qu'il en coûte.

Si par miracle Henry n'avait pas fait tomber toutes ces affaires… Elle serait restée cette ignorante idiote bercée d'illusion qu'elle avait été depuis le début.

« BELLE ! Tu es encore là ? Belle je t'en prie… Reviens ! »

Fermant les yeux, elle se mit à courir, s'éloignant de lui aussi vite que possible le long de la route déserte, le bruit de ses talons claquant sur le béton à chaque pas.

Elle avait fait un choix difficile, qui la dégoutait d'elle-même, et le trou béant qu'elle semblait avoir dans sa poitrine témoignait de la force dont elle avait eu besoin pour se séparer de Rumplestiltskin. Mais si elle s'était contentée de l'emmener à la maison pour lui hurler dessus et faire ses valises pour vivre ailleurs, cela aurait-il suffit ?

Non. Evidemment que non.

Même garder la vraie dague avec elle n'aurait rien changé, il aurait trouvé un moyen de la récupérer et recommencer à s'amuser avec à la première occasion. Il était malheureusement allé trop loin, et elle était fatiguée, fatiguée de lui trouver des excuses, de se battre pour leur couple, et surtout pour lui. Elle en avait assez de voir ses espérances éclater à chaque fois qu'elle pensait qu'il changeait, assez d'être la seule à croire en lui et de le défendre aux yeux des autres.

Et qu'auraient fait les autres habitants de lui ? Les Charmings n'auraient pas pardonné ce qu'il avait fait… Tué Zelena… Lancé tout le monde sur de fausses pistes concernant Anna… Et après ce qu'il allait faire à Hook…

Belle s'arrêta de courir, reprenant son souffle, des larmes coulant encore sans retenue de ses yeux.

Se remettrait-elle de cela un jour ?

Son regard se posa sur la dague qu'elle tenait toujours à la main.

« Je pourrais le rappeler… Je pourrais le faire revenir… » marmonna-t-elle pour elle-même.

Elle regarda autour d'elle et s'enfonça dans la forêt, marchant au hasard entre les arbres, glissant sur la terre humide. Elle se laissa tomber à genoux et ramassa une branche épaisse au sol, commençant à creuser, se servant de ses mains. Quand elle eut un trou d'une profondeur respectable au vu des outils qu'elle utilisait, elle posa la dague au fond, puis la recouvrit, enfouissant l'objet qui portait toujours le nom de Rumplestiltskin. Quand elle eut finit, elle regarda fixement l'endroit où elle l'avait enterrée, se sentant vidée.

Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de se promener avec cette dague chez elle. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'elle tombe entre de mauvaises mains… Et elle ne voulait pas courir le risque, dans un moment de faiblesse, de se laisser aller à le faire revenir.

Elle se releva et entreprit de retrouver son chemin vers la route, pour rentrer chez elle… Dans leur maison vide. Belle continua à marcher, le cœur en morceau, des larmes roulant sur ses joues.

…

« Elle va revenir me chercher… Belle s'il te plaît… » murmura-t-il pour lui-même, continuant à fixer l'endroit qu'il venait de traverser contre sa volonté.

Il serra les poings, un sanglot lui échappant alors que personne ne réapparaissait, les minutes défilant les unes après les autres. Elle allait _forcément _revenir. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle aussi était capable de l'abandonner… Pas elle…

_Maintenant, je ne vois plus que la Bête._

Il s'assit, allongeant sa jambe douloureuse devant lui et se prit la tête entre les mains.

_Ton véritable amour… c'est le pouvoir._

Non, non, non. Il l'aimait elle. Elle était tout ce qu'il n'avait jamais eu. Il voulait qu'ils soient heureux, qu'ils aient tout ce dont ils puissent désirer dans leur vie.

_Tu étais tout ce que je voulais._

Il écarta les mains et observa avec désespoir la route déserte devant lui. Il avait tout perdu. Son fils, sa magie. Et Belle.

Peut-être que si elle l'avait écouté, il aurait pu en être autrement. Il ne pensait pas qu'elle irait jusque là… Il se doutait que si elle apprenait la vérité, elle aurait été blessée, en colère… Mais jamais il aurait imaginé qu'elle le repousserait. Qu'elle l'abandonnerait.

Il scruta la route encore plusieurs minutes, restant assis, à attendre.

_Elle ne va pas revenir._

Comment aurait-il pu faire autrement ? Laisser Zelena s'en tirer après avoir pris la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui ? Se priver de l'opportunité que représentait le chapeau ? Ils auraient pu partir loin de tous les problèmes que Storybrooke attiraient. Elle aurait pu enfin réaliser son rêve et voir le monde entier. Ne jamais manquer de rien. Et lui-même aurait pu devenir un homme libre. En se séparant de la dague, plus personne ne pouvait être là, à guetter qu'il baisse sa garde pour le contrôler, le transformer en marionnette avec laquelle on pouvait jouer à sa guise…

Mais Belle était un héros. Pour être libre, il fallait qu'il y ait des dommages collatéraux, une telle magie nécessite un prix important. Un prix qu'il était prêt à payer. Seulement cela ne correspondait pas à la décision la plus pure qu'il soit. Belle était prête à sauver un misérable pirate qui avait pourtant essayé de la tuer à cet endroit même, un an auparavant. Elle était prête à le bannir pour qu'il évite de recommencer à sacrifier des personnes pour ce qu'il avait en tête… Quelle que soit sa raison…

Il détestait la souffrance qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Belle, et le dégout qu'elle avait exprimé sur ses agissements. La stupeur et la colère qui avait marqué son visage quand il avait bafouillé que rien n'interdisait de tout avoir, même le pouvoir…

Il ferma les yeux et expira profondément, le froid de la nuit commençant à le faire frissonner.

Qu'allait-il faire ? Où allait-il aller ? Il était si près de tout avoir, et à présent il avait tout perdu.

Il repensa aux paroles de réconfort qu'il avait offertes à Regina quand il s'était cru si proche de réaliser l'impossible.

_Il n'y a aucun auteur de mon destin, aucun livre avec ma destinée._

Il se releva, tant bien que mal et fixa encore un moment la route déserte qui s'étendait devant lui. Il ferma les yeux et se retourna, commençant à s'éloigner avec difficulté, chaque pas devenant un combat. Mais la douleur qui lui transperçait la jambe n'avait rien de comparable à celle qu'il ressentait en lui, comme si on lui avait ouvert la poitrine à main nue pour y arracher son cœur et le broyer consciencieusement.

« Je reviendrais… Je te le promets. » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

…

_Et voilà pour le début, pourriez-vous me dire ce que vous en pensez avec une ptite review please ? =)_

_Dans la suite que je suis en train de travailler, nous suivrons Rumple alors qu'il s'éloigne de Storybrooke, et nous verrons comment Belle de son côté, est perçue par les habitants... Et peut-être plus si j'avance bien.  
><em>

_Bonne soirée à tous !_


	2. Chapter 1

Bonjour tout le monde, bon j'ai mis un peu de temps pour sortir la suite de ce chapitre que je n'aime pas bien, mais bon c'est à vous aussi de juger après tout. Au passage je vous dis bonne année, et bonne lecture !

Merci pour les reviews du prologue à** Mrs. Gold, Tearesa, laux, RuchieMR, Guest et Chookette**, ca fait du bien de retrouver certaines d'entre vous )

Certains m'ont demandé si je continuais **A Gold's Life**, pour le moment je suis en pause avec cette fic… J'espère la reprendre bientôt, mais je manque de temps pour l'instant. Mais je ne l'oublie pas ! ;-)

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1.<strong>

Rumplestiltskin se laissa lourdement tomber sur le banc d'un abri de bus qu'il venait de trouver au bord de la route, sa jambe le faisant souffrir comme jamais.

La fraicheur de la nuit ne le dérangeait pas, lui faisant au contraire du bien après toute la route qu'il avait parcouru avec tant de difficultés sans croiser personne. Sa cravate était desserrée et les boutons du haut de sa chemise défaits. Il prit une profonde inspiration et fixa d'un œil vide la route qui s'étendait encore au loin, comme si elle était infinie.

La douleur cuisante de sa jambe le fit se pencher en avant, tandis qu'il massait sa vieille blessure en grimaçant.

Ses yeux se posèrent sur la bague qu'il avait à l'annulaire gauche. Il passa son pouce dessus et ferma les yeux en expirant profondément, dans l'espoir que tous les regrets qu'il ressentait s'allègeraient un peu.

Il rouvrit les yeux et réfléchit.

« Et maintenant ? »

Il fallait qu'il trouve un endroit où se reposer. Et il lui fallait un plan pour revenir à Storybrooke. Dans cet ordre.

Mais s'il voulait trouver un toit rapidement, cela n'était pas gagné. Il était au milieu de nulle part, dans un endroit perdu entouré de forêt, sans personne dans les environs et il restait encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir…

Le bruit d'une branche craquant le fit sursauter. Il scruta attentivement l'endroit d'où le son semblait venir, du côté forêt en face de l'endroit où il était assis. Nerveux, il jeta un regard autour de lui à la recherche de quoi que ce soit pouvant lui servir pour se défendre, mais il n'y avait rien à part de l'herbe et des brindilles.

Rumple retint sa respiration, restant immobile en restant aux aguets, le corps tendu. Tout était amplifié la nuit le moindre bruit, le moindre mouvement dans l'air, et tout devenait un sujet de crainte. Et à présent qu'il n'avait plus sa magie… Il était impuissant.

Un nouveau craquement le fit se lever, ses yeux fixés à l'endroit d'où venait ce bruit, son cœur tambourinant dans sa poitrine. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un simple animal… Il traversa néanmoins la route en claudiquant, et s'accrocha au tronc de l'arbre le plus proche, plissant les yeux dans l'obscurité. Il ne voyait qu'un sol de forêt ordinaire, de la terre, des feuilles et des mauvaises herbes.

Quelquechose remua sur sa gauche et il se tourna brusquement, ses yeux écarquillés tombant sur un corbeau qui s'envola précipitamment en battant des ailes, lâchant un cri effrayé dans la nuit.

« Bon sang ! » fulmina-t-il en donnant un coup de poing dans le tronc auquel il s'accrochait pour garder l'équilibre.

Voilà à quoi le Ténébreux était désormais réduit. A un vieillard faible et inutile, effrayé par un simple oiseau…

Il retourna s'asseoir en claudiquant sous l'abri de bus et soupira, croisant les bras et tentant de s'installer confortablement pour le reste de la nuit. Il n'avait pas de montre pour lui indiquer l'heure, mais il avait l'impression de s'être trainé à travers cette route pendant des jours.

Il ferma les yeux, tentant de se reposer, mais ses pensées revenaient à l'attaque, lui repassant sa dernière journée à Storybrooke. Le visage déterminé et en larmes de Belle lui revenait sous ses paupières closes.

Il n'en voulait pas à Belle pour la décision qu'elle avait prise. Après avoir découvert tout ce qu'il avait fait, et sans savoir pourquoi… Elle avait toutes les raisons du monde de s'être sentie trahie. Mais ses paroles lui avaient fait plus de mal qu'il ne l'imaginait, même s'il savait quelque part, qu'elle ne le laisserait pas s'en tirer facilement pour autant. _A présent, je ne vois que la Bête._

Elle le savait au fond. Elle le savait qu'il n'était pas quelqu'un de bien… Il l'aimait pour avoir cru en lui tout ce temps, malgré tout ce qu'il avait fait. Il ignorait aujourd'hui si elle aurait jamais la force de lui pardonner. Cela serait étonnant.

La fraicheur de la nuit commençait à la faire frissonner, passant à travers ses vêtements et rentrant dans sa chair. Un bruit se fit entendre au loin, perçant à travers le silence de la nuit. Rumple ouvrit aussitôt les paupières et se redressa, fixant la route avec un mélange d'excitation et de crainte.

« Un moteur ? »

La lumière des phares se voyaient au loin, le faisant se lever et s'approcher de la route. Etait-ce sa chance ? Il marcha tant bien que mal le long de la route, tentant de se dépêcher autant que sa maudite jambe le lui permettait. Il avait parcouru une bonne distance quand il aperçut le véhicule au bout de la route ralentir à une centaine de mètres de lui, comme si le conducteur semblait hésiter.

« Hé… HEY ! » cria-t-il en regardant avec horreur un pick-up entamer un demi-tour. « Attendez ! »

Le véhicule recula pour se remettre dans le sens de la route et commença à s'éloigner lentement.

« Non ! »

Rumple se baissa et ramassa une pierre sur le côté de la route et la lança de toutes ses forces vers la voiture. La pierre atterrit dans la remorque arrière avec _clong ! _qui fit piler de surprise le véhicule.

Rumplestiltskin avait parcouru la moitié de la distance qui le séparait du pick-up, quand la portière s'ouvrit sur un homme portant une casquette et une chemise bleue. Il semblait avoir la trentaine et l'observa approcher avec un air hébété.

« C'est vous qui caillassez ma voiture ? » s'exclama l'homme quand il arriva enfin à sa hauteur avec soulagement.

Rumple détailla l'homme avant de lui répondre, lui trouvant aussitôt quelquechose d'étrange. Il était habillé de façon plutôt correcte, avait une barbe de plusieurs jours savamment rasée, mais ses yeux semblaient avoir du mal à rester focaliser sur lui, et il semblait tanguer sur ses jambes.

« Oui… » finit-il par répondre. « Je voulais savoir si… vous pouviez m'emmener en direction de Portland ? »

« Portland ? Je ne vais pas- pas aussi loin ! »

Rumple eut l'impression de nager dans un nuage d'alcool et de cigarette lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre. Il comprenait mieux à présent cette étrange façon de se tenir…

« Déposez-moi quand vous vous arrêterez alors ? »

L'homme semblait sérieusement imbibé. Il le regarda bouche bée d'un air hagard avant de hocher la tête. « Mais vous sortez d'où comme ça vous ? »

« J'ai eu… une longue soirée… »

L'homme haussa les épaules et lui montra la portière passager. « Je comprends vieil homme… Allez montez. »

« _Crétin_. » souffla-t-il en s'installant. « Regardez, là-bas, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-il en pointant le doigt dans le dos de l'homme.

« Où ça ? » demanda le pauvre bougre en se tournant.

« Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un par terre, vers cet arbre ! » le pressa Rumple.

L'homme s'approcha de l'endroit désigné tandis qu'il passait au siège conducteur. Il ferma silencieusement la portière tandis que l'inconnu continuait à scruter les bois, et appuya sur l'accélérateur. L'homme avait laissé les clefs sur le contact et le moteur tourner. Il s'éloigna en trombe, et jeta un œil au rétroviseur pour voir l'inconnu courir derrière la voiture en levant le poing.

« HEY ! REVIENS ICI QUE JE TE BOTTE LE CUL ! »

Souriant pour lui-même, Rumple sa cala confortablement dans le siège et attacha sa ceinture, mettant le cap pour Portland à cinq heures de route d'ici. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé avoir une telle chance, tombé à une heure pareille sur un homme perdu et ivre… C'était une opportunité unique.

Il avait tout perdu, mais il était déterminé à le récupérer aussi vite que possible. Et quel qu'en soit le prix.

…

Belle arriva enfin devant la maison, à bout de force et épuisée. Elle monta les marches du perron et déverrouilla la porte, retirant ses chaussures qu'elle laissa au milieu du couloir. Pied nus, elle traversa le salon et se laissa tomber sur le canapé, enfouissant son visage entre ses mains.

« Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? » se lamenta-t-elle. « Qu'est-ce que _j'ai fait_… »

Une sonnerie se déclencha soudain, la faisant sursauter mais elle n'esquissa pas un geste pour se lever et décrocher le téléphone. Elle regarda autour d'elle, avec l'impression que son monde venait de s'effondrer.

Pourquoi continuait-il à s'accrocher à son pouvoir avec tant de force ? Quand tout ce qui lui suffisait était l'amour qu'elle lui portait, lui ne pouvait s'en contenter. Il fallait qu'il complique sa vie entière avec cette magie…

_J'aime le pouvoir… mais il n'y a rien de mal au pouvoir ! Pas quand cela veut dire que je- que _nous- _nous pouvons tout avoir !_

Ils avaient tous deux tellement, tellement traversé… Ils avaient été arrachés l'un à l'autre, à plusieurs reprises, comme si leur destin avait une sorte de plaisir tordu à les voir surmonter les pires épreuves. Elle pensait qu'après tout ça, leur amour était ce qu'il y avait de plus puissant. Mais elle se trompait.

Le téléphone continuait de sonner, mais elle n'y fit pas attention, fixant d'un œil vide le bouquet de roses qui commençait à faner sur leur table basse.

Le répondeur se déclencha, la voix inquiète d'Emma résonnant dans la pièce. « _Belle ? Belle si tu es chez toi s'il te plaît décroche, on voudrait savoir si tout va bien… Hook nous a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé… Je suis vraiment désolée. Juste… rappelle moi-_»

Belle se leva et attrapa le combiné avec humeur. « Allô. »

« _Belle ! _» s'exclama Emma d'un air soulagé. « _Tu vas bien ?_ »

«Pas vraiment. »

Il y eut un silence surpris à l'autre bout du fil. « _Heu… Que s'est-il passé ? Où est Gold ?_ »

Belle prit une profonde inspiration, chassant les larmes dans sa voix. « Je- je lui ait fait quitter la ville. Il ne reviendra pas. »

« _Tu lui-_ » s'étrangla Emma.

« Oui… » souffla Belle avant de raccrocher.

Elle ferma les yeux mais l'image de Rumple, sa main tendue vers elle avec désespoir alors qu'il l'a suppliait d'arrêter lui revint en tête. Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea dans la cuisine, ouvrant un placard d'où elle sortit un verre. Belle le posa sur le plan de travail tout en ouvrant une autre porte de placard, en sortant une bouteille de scotch.

Elle en versa une bonne quantité dans son verre avant de le lever à hauteur de ses yeux, faisant tournoyer le liquide ambré. C'était mal. Et faible.

Belle renversa sa tête en arrière et avala d'un coup le contenu de son verre, sentant l'alcool faire son trajet en elle.

Lâche.

Mais cette journée lui avait demandé trop de courage pour qu'elle continue à être forte en ce moment. Elle venait de se séparer de son véritable amour. S'il y avait seulement eut véritable amour un jour.

Lorsqu'elle l'avait embrassé pour la première fois pourtant, leur baiser avait été puissant, assez puissant pour le faire revenir à sa forme humaine pendant un instant. Belle se versa un second verre qu'elle avala d'un trait également. Ses joues commençaient à chauffer, tout comme ses oreilles et son cou. Mais peu importait.

Il ne l'avait pas choisie. Il avait préféré la chasser et rester avec sa magie. Belle prit la bouteille et son verre et se laissa tomber sur le fauteuil, posant le tout sur la table basse.

« Tu avais choisi de garder la magie pour retrouver Baelfire. Si seulement tu t'étais plus ouvert à moi idiot ! » fulmina-t-elle en se versant un autre verre.

Elle attrapa la télécommande et alluma l'enceinte, mettant en route une playlist de musiques que lui avait offert Ruby.

S'il avait choisis de discuter avec elle, au lieu de garder tout pour lui et de faire les pires choix possibles ! Mais son grand choix était de jouer solo. Toujours seul, avec toute sa puissance, sa fameuse intelligence.

« Intelligence perdue au cours des années semble-t-il. » ricana-t-elle toute seule avec tristesse.

…

**Deux semaines plus tard.**

Rumplestiltskin termina de crocheter la serrure et poussa la porte, éreinté. Il pénétra dans l'appartement et ferma derrière lui, ses yeux se posant sur le canapé à sa droite, à la fenêtre en face de lui. Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé, posant sa canne contre la table basse devant lui avant de se reculer sur le dossier.

Son regard se posa avec tristesse sur la veste beige accrochée à côté de la porte, passant à la petite cuisine où de la vaisselle était empilée pelle-melle comme si on venait de la faire. Il se sentait vide en observant l'espèce de penderie-casier où quelques chemises de son fils étaient encore suspendues.

Il avait quitté cet endroit tellement précipitamment il y a deux ans, qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps de déménager… Tout était poussiéreux, mais de l'air continuait à entrer par la fenêtre entre-ouverte. Il avait bien fait de s'occuper du loyer lorsque Baelfire s'en était inquiété à leur retour du pays imaginaire.

_« Dis papa… Hum, maintenant que nous nous sommes retrouvés, que Henry est sauf, je pense que je vais m'installer ici quelques temps… Mais je ne pense pas pouvoir tenir deux loyers. J'aimerais quand même garder mon appartement à New York, au cas où… Je ne sais pas. Les choses changent si vite. Si tout ne se passe pas comme prévu ici pour moi, peut-être que je repartirai là-bas. »_

_« Tu t'inquiètes pour Emma ? »_

_« Oui. Non… Enfin c'est compliqué. Je voulais simplement savoir si tu pouvais me dépanner en attendant mais… »_

Il lui avait acheté l'appartement à New York, et ils avaient gardé cela entre eux. Rumple lui avait dit qu'il lui offrait la possibilité d'un plan B, si ce qu'il avait imaginé à Storybrooke ne marchait pas comme il l'espérait, et Baelfire avait accepté. Après une très longue argumentation évidement.

Il se leva et fouilla les placards, à la recherche de quelquechose à manger qui ne soit pas périmé. Il était affamé. Il avait mis deux semaines pour venir de Portland à New York, en se nourrissant avec les 30 dollars qu'il avait trouvé dans la sacoche de l'inconnu à qui il avait volé la voiture. Sa première idée était de prendre un avion à l'aéroport, mais en fouillant les poches de sa veste, il s'était rendu compte qu'il n'avait aucuns papiers d'identité sur lui. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser la carte bancaire de cet homme qui s'appelait Mike Finley selon ses papiers, pour acheter un billet en ligne et passer les différents contrôles jusqu'à l'avion…

Il avait continué de rouler, jusqu'à ne plus avoir d'essence, avant de prendre des bus, de faire du stop, voler de la nourriture dans les super marché, en menant une vie de vagabond. Il avait déniché sa nouvelle canne dans la première pharmacie qu'il avait trouvée.

Il ouvrit le frigo qu'il découvrit vide et débranché. Sans doute Tamara qui était passée par là avant de partir rejoindre Storybrooke… Il ouvrit une autre porte de placard et en sortit un sachet de chips avec soulagement.

Il fit le tour de l'appartement, décrochant le téléphone au bord de la fenêtre et collant le combiné à son oreille.

« Pas de tonalité. » marmonna-t-il.

Il raccrocha et se dirigea vers l'interrupteur à l'entrée de l'appartement et appuya dessus, mais aucunes lumières ne s'alluma. Il tourna le robinet de l'évier de la cuisine mais l'eau semblait aussi avoir été coupée. Pourtant toutes les factures avaient été réglées, il avait fait le nécessaire pour que tout prélèvement soit fait mensuellement sur son compte à Storybrooke. Et l'appartement n'avait pas été occupé depuis tout ce temps, les consommations devaient être quasi inexistantes… Il chercha le panneau d'alimentation qu'il trouva derrière le casier, et appuya sur les différents boutons.

L'ampoule fixée au plafond s'alluma, et il poussa un soupir de satisfaction. Il ouvrit les placards sous l'évier à la recherche du robinet d'alimentation d'eau, et finit par le trouver. Il tourna le robinet et se releva, actionnant celui de l'évier. Il attendit quelques secondes avant que l'eau ne commence à couler, sale et d'aspect trouble, mais elle était là. Il laissa l'eau couler et trouva un paquet de pâtes entamées.

Rumple s'activa à la cuisinière tout en cherchant parmi les nombreux livres qui garnissaient plusieurs des étagères de Baelfire un annuaire, qu'il finit par trouver. Il sortit de sa poche une carte de New York qu'il étala sur la table poussiéreuse, fixant le nom des rues.

« Où vous cachez-vous ? » demanda-il à voix haute.

Pendant ses semaines de galère, il avait réfléchit.

Il était seul, sans pouvoirs, sans argent, sans rien. Cette fois, il allait devoir se sortir de cette situation différemment de ce qu'il avait toujours fait. Il était temps pour lui de faire équipe avec d'autres personnes, et non de se servir des autres pour qu'ils obtiennent pour lui ce dont il avait besoin.

Et il lui restait un avantage qu'il pouvait mettre à disposition pour rallier les trois sorcières à sa cause. Il savait ce qu'elles voulaient. Et lui-même recherchait là même chose.

Une fin heureuse.

Ursulla, Cruella et Maléfique avaient eu cette idée, faire équipe ensemble pour vaincre leurs ennemis. Il leur manquait seulement une personne qui avait une connaissance en la magie plus importante que la leur… Une sorte de _cerveau_.

Il était temps d'aider les trois femmes à se réunir à nouveau, et entrer dans leur petit groupe pour mettre en place un plan qui leur permettra de rentrer à Storybrooke… Il avait différentes idées en tête mais il ignorait encore si elles marcheraient.

Au moins à présent il avait un toit et était au calme pour organiser tout ça correctement.

…

Belle lisait tranquillement dans l'appartement de Marie-Margaret, lançant de temps à autre un coup d'œil au petit Neal qui dormait à poing fermé dans son berceau.

Etouffant un bâillement, elle posa le livre à côté d'elle et se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, jetant un œil à l'horloge qui indiquait une heure du matin. Les Charmings avaient dit rentrer aux alentours de minuit et demi.

« Ils ont surement perdu le compte de l'heure… » murmura-t-elle en observant le petit Neal dormir. L'enfant était loin d'être pénible, elle se demandait comment il était possible de toujours être aussi calme, malgré même ce qui lui était arrivé avec Zelena. Il était aussi fort que tous les autres membres de sa famille semblait-il, et heureusement, ils avaient besoin de cette force.

Elle entendit des bruits de pas dans l'escaliers et la poignée de la porte s'ouvrir doucement, laissant apparaître David qui lui adressa un petit sourire en entrant. Elle se leva et s'approcha sans bruit pour les accueillir.

« Ca va, il ne t'a pas posé trop de problèmes ? » demanda Marie-Margaret en esquissant aussitôt un geste vers le berceau.

« Non, c'est un enfant très sage. Il s'est endormi il y a quelques heures. »

David lui sourit en posant sa veste sur une des petites chaises qui entouraient la table en bois au centre de la pièce. « Merci encore de l'avoir gardé pour nous… Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, on te rendra ça. »

Belle sourit faiblement et prit sa propre veste et son sac à main. « Merci, mais ça m'a fait plaisir. Bonne nuit à tous les deux. »

Marie Margaret lui adressa un signe de la main et David l'enlaça un bref instant avant de lui ouvrir la porte. Belle sortit dans la nuit fraiche et déserte de Storybrooke, serrant son manteau autour d'elle.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté du trottoir quand elle passa vers la boutique d'antiquité, observant la vitrine qui prenait la poussière. Elle n'avait eu le courage d'y remettre les pieds depuis seulement quelques jours. Et elle avait eu l'impression de le reperdre à nouveau, tous les souvenirs se bousculant dans sa tête…

Elle s'arrêta net en fixant la boutique.

Il y avait de la lumière à l'intérieur.

Belle traversa la route, animée d'une soudaine colère alors qu'elle arrivait devant la porte. Elle l'ouvrit silencieusement et se glissa à l'intérieur sans bruit, prenant garde à ce que la cloche ne la trahisse pas. Elle entendait remuer dans l'arrière-boutique, comme si on bougeait des cartons.

Qui pouvait venir piller la boutique de Rumple ? Maintenant que toute la ville savait ce qu'elle avait fait, en le chassant de la ville, tous la considéraient comme un héros. Il n'y avait plus de peur du Ténébreux qui planait au-dessus de leur tête, personne pour venir les menacer de les mettre dehors s'ils ne payaient pas leur loyer, ou de les manger s'ils avaient le malheur de croiser sa route.

Elle aurait dû se douter que des personnes viendraient voler des choses à la boutique à force de la laisser dans cet état d'abandon.

« Aie ! Bordel de merde ! » s'exclama une voix d'homme.

Belle attrapa une des statuettes en bois qui trainaient sur le comptoir et s'avança, écartement doucement les rideaux, observant l'homme qui lui tournait le dos, bougeant des cartons à quatre pattes sur le sol. Il portait un blouson en cuir noir, et semblait avoir les cheveux coupés très courts. Mais peu importait à Belle. Il était en train de voler. Dans la boutique de Rumple. Et elle ne l'acceptait pas.

Belle s'avança et abattit brusquement la statuette à l'arrière du crâne de l'homme qui poussa un grognement de douleur avant de reculer en levant un main en l'air pour se protéger.

« Bordel de merde, mais ça va pas ! »

Belle détailla son visage. « Je vous reconnais… Vous êtes déjà entré par effraction dans ma librairie. »

Se massant l'arrière du crâne en grimaçant, l'homme lui jeta un coup d'œil plus attentif. « Oui sans doute… Je ne me rappelle pas de tout. Oh attendez ! Vous êtes Gold ? Enfin, sa femme ? »

« Et vous êtes William Scarlet. » dit-elle froidement. « Maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je crois que vous allez pouvoir partir d'ici immédiatement. »

« Je préfère Will. » marmonna-t-il en se relevant. « Et je pensais qu'il était parti… Vous l'auriez même mis dehors. Je suis sûr que quelques affaires de plus ou de moins… Oh ! Stop ! »

Belle avait levé la statuette au-dessus de sa tête, le faisant reculer de plusieurs pas. « Ici, ça m'appartient aussi. Vous êtes en train de me voler encore une fois, et je commence à croire que vous aimez le bureau du shérif. »

Will la dévisagea quelques instants avant de capituler, fourrant les mains dans ses poches et se dirigeant vers la sortie. Belle lui emboita le pas et s'arrêta en posant une main sur le comptoir, l'observant se diriger vers la porte. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt, puis se retourna.

« Vous savez, vous êtes un héros dans cette ville. Tout le monde parle de la façon dont vous avez débarrassé Storybrooke du personnage le plus mauvais et craint depuis des centaines d'années. Ils disent que vous avez été sa prisonnière et qu'il vous mentait, et qu'il vous avez peut-être même mis sous un sort pour vous garder auprès de lui. »

Belle garda le silence, dévisageant Will avec méfiance.

« Je pense que toute cette ville se trompe. Vous l'aimiez réellement, sincèrement. L'amour n'est jamais simple, alors le véritable amour… Je n'imagine pas la force qu'il vous a fallu pour le bannir. Je pense que vous êtes un héros, et ironiquement, vous auriez préféré plus que jamais avoir été lâche ce jour-là. L'avoir empêché de traverser la ligne, l'avoir laissé s'expliquer et envisager d'autres mesures. »

Belle fronça les sourcils, fixant l'homme avec étonnement. « Comment vous savez… qu'il voulait s'expliquer ? »

Will se gratta l'arrière de la tête en haussant les épaules. « Peut-être que j'étais là, moi aussi. »

Il se tourna et partit en fermant la porte derrière lui, laissant Belle fixer la porte avec incompréhension.

Secouant la tête, elle retourna dans l'arrière-boutique et rangea tout ce que Scarlet avait déballé. Elle rangea les objets dans leurs cartons, et les replaça sur leurs étagères. Se relevant, ses yeux tombèrent sur un objet posé au milieu de la table de travail.

Belle se figea, ayant l'impression de recevoir un coup à l'estomac. Elle tendit la main et prit délicatement la tasse ébréchée, avec l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vue. Quand elle avait retrouvé ses souvenirs.

Le doute, l'indécision s'installa en Belle alors qu'elle fixait la tasse entre ses mains. Il l'avait gardée, après toutes ces années, après tout ce qui était arrivé. Il l'avait toujours. Cette tasse semblait avoir été un talisman pour lui, un moyen de puiser du courage. Malgré tout ce qui était arrivé, tout ce qu'il avait fait, il l'avait toujours gardée.

Belle se demanda pour la énième fois si elle avait pris la bonne décision. La réapparition de cet objet la mettait face à toutes les interrogations qu'elle essayait d'éviter, pour se protéger de toute cette douleur qui l'assaillait à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Rumple.

Aujourd'hui encore, elle n'était pas sûre de connaître cet homme qui se cache derrière ces actes sombres qu'il avait commis.

Poussant un soupir elle fourra la tasse dans son sac avant de quitter la boutique.

…

Le lendemain, Belle se leva de bonne heure et décida d'aller déjeuner chez Granny. Elle poussa la porte du petit restaurant, cherchant une place libre des yeux.

« Belle ? »

Elle se tourna vers Emma qui avait levé une main pour attirer l'attention. Belle s'approcha avec un léger rictus qui lui donnait l'impression d'une grimace. « Salut Emma. »

« Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ? » lui proposa la jeune femme en lui désignant le siège en face d'elle.

Belle haussa les épaules et se laissa tomber en face de la sauveuse, posant son sac à côté d'elle sur le siège. « Pourquoi pas. Pas trop de travail au poste on dirait ? »

Emma hocha la tête, étouffant un bâillement. « Oui, tout est plus calme depuis… deux semaines. Un peu de repos n'est pas de trop, après toutes ces malédictions et tout ça. »

Belle hocha la tête et leva les yeux vers Granny qui les approcha en souriant. « Qu'est ce que je vous sers mesdames ? »

« Un cacao pour moi. Avec de la cannelle. » répondit Emma.

« Pareil pour moi, mais seulement sucré. »

Granny s'éloigna, laissant les deux jeunes femmes silencieuses à leurs tables.

« Ecoute Belle, nous t'avons peu vue depuis… depuis ce qu'il s'est passé avec Gold. » commenca Emma avec gène. « Je voulais te dire que si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu peux compter sur moi, ou mes parents. »

Belle soupira, lasse. « Merci, Emma. Mais je n'ai besoin de rien pour l'instant, juste… de temps. »

« Je comprends. » marmonna Emma. « Mais… »

« Et voilà pour nos héros ! »

Granny déposa les tasses fumantes devant les deux jeunes femmes, interrompant Emma. Belle marmonna un merci fit tourner la cuiller dans sa tasse.

_Héros._

Elle avait toujours rêvé d'être un héros. Mais aujourd'hui ce mot lui laissait un goût amer dans la bouche. C'est exactement ce que lui avait dit Will Scarlet hier soir. Elle aurait préféré plus que n'importe quoi d'autre s'être comportée en lâche cette nuit-là, et avoir annulé cet ordre.

« Belle au moins sache que… que tu as fait le bon choix. Les bons choix ne sont jamais les plus simples. » lui dit Emma avec compassion.

Belle hocha lentement la tête. « Peut-être. »

Emma disait sans doute vrai. Et si elle avait fait repasser Rumple vers elle, que serait-il arrivé ? Les habitants de la ville auraient voulu le voir payer. Hook aurait voulu lui faire payer lui-même.

Elle avait l'impression de revoir dans ses yeux lorsqu'elle le croisait en ville, la même haine qu'il avait lorsqu'il était arrivé à Storybrooke pour se venger. Lorsqu'il la regardait, il y avait de la gratitude, mais aussi cette haine, qui n'était destiné directement à elle, elle le savait, mais à ce qu'elle lui rappelait. Rumplestiltskin. Mais il n'y avait pas de pitié, comme dans ceux des Charming et d'Emma qui reconnaissaient l'amour qu'elle avait pour Rumple.

« Tu sais que c'est vrai. » lui dit Emma. « Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire à présent ? Reprendra sa boutique ? » hasarda-t-elle.

Belle secoua la tête. « Non, je ne vais pas y toucher pour l'instant. Je vais ouvrir cette maudite librairie que je n'ai encore jamais eu l'occasion d'inaugurer. »

« C'est une bonne nouvelle ! Quand ? »

« Dans les prochains jours je pense. Il faut je nettoie un peu et que jette un coup d'œil à ces rayons avant. Mais tout était quasiment prêt, je ne pense pas qu'il y ait tant de travail. »

Emma semblait enthousiasmée pour elle à cette idée. « J'en connais un qui sera ravi d'être ton premier lecteur, tu nous préviendras. Henry aime toujours lire autant. »

Belle hocha la tête. « Je n'y manquerais pas. »

Le petit restaurant commença à se remplir petit à petit alors qu'Emma tentait de faire la conversation, lui racontant sa recherche d'appartement.

« Comme ça, moi et Henry seront tranquilles. »

« Ah, voilà où tu étais, ma beauté. »

Hook se pencha vers Emma, déposant un rapide baiser sur ces lèvres avant de prendre une chaise et de s'asseoir au bout de la table des jeunes femmes. « Belle ! Cela faisait longtemps que l'on ne t'avait pas vu. Comment vas-tu ? »

Toujours ce regard, qui commençait sérieusement à l'agacer. Gratitude, douceur, ainsi que colère, et haine. Comme une promesse qu'au moindre signe de son vieil ennemi, justice serait faite.

« Ca va, merci. » répondit-elle froidement.

« Bien ! Alors si ça ne te dérange pas, je vais prendre cette magnifique dame avec moi, nous avons un programme matinal… »

« Un quoi ? » demanda Emma alors qu'il la tirait par le coude, lui faisant quitter la table.

« C'est une surprise. » répliqua-t-il avec un sourire, « Maintenant vient, femme. »

Emma n'eut pas le temps de répliquer qu'il attrapait sa veste et la passait autour de ses épaules. La blonde lui lança un regard d'excuse. « A bientôt, Belle. Et n'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit. Tu as notre numéro de toute manière ? »

« Oui, merci Emma. »

Belle les observa s'éloigner, un sentiment d'envie et de tristesse à voir le couple si bien s'entendre. Elle termina son chocolat et paya Granny avant de sortir vers la librairie.

Les habitants la saluèrent bruyamment, avec de grands sourires qu'elle aurait préféré voir s'effacer. Elle n'avait remis les pieds en ville que furtivement, pour faire des courses, sinon elle avait passé son temps dans leur grande maison vide à ruminer de sombres pensées, et de longues balades dans la forêt ou à fixer la tombe de Neal. Elle avait été invitée à manger chez les Charming depuis la semaine dernière, mais elle avait décliné plusieurs demandes, sauf quand il s'agissait de garder le petit Neal.

Belle s'arrêta devant la porte de la librairie et sortit les clefs.

Il était temps de commencer à faire un pas en avant.

« Ou au moins d'essayer. » marmonna-t-elle en tournant la poignée.

…

_Trois semaines plus tard._

Rumple se passa une main fatiguée sur le visage, fixant avec satisfaction le désordre sur la table basse du salon.

Il avait réussi.

Des fioles, des verres et des casseroles qui contenaient des liquides à l'aspect repoussant jonchaient la table et la cuisine. Qui aurait cru qu'il tomberait sur des personnes possédant presque tout ce dont il avait besoin pour faire cette potion ?

La magie pouvait se pratiquer de bien différentes façons. En évitant les charlatans et les illuminés, certaines personnes de ce monde pouvaient être surprenantes, et posséder des objets dont ils connaissent plus ou moins leur utilité.

Il fit la place sur la table, se débarrassant de tous ses ustensiles et étala la carte de New York qu'il avait toujours avec lui. Il versa la potion dessus, et ferma les yeux, se représentant dans son esprit un fil qui le conduirait aux trois personnes qu'il recherchait…

Il rouvrit les yeux et vit apparaitre des points pourpres sur la carte, le faisant sourire de satisfaction. Il prit un stylo et entoura les trois points rouges avant qu'ils ne disparaissent et se pencha pour détailla la carte avec plus d'attention. « Nous y voilà, mes chères amies… »

Il tapota le point pourpre apparaissant dans le Maine au milieu de nulle part. « A très bientôt Storybrooke. » murmura-t-il pour lui-même.

Il allait être temps de mettre son plan à exécution.

* * *

><p>Prochain chapitre, Rumple passe à l'action, on le retrouvera à la limite de la ville dans une voiture que je meurs d'envie de voir à la reprise de la série !<p>

_Petite review s'il vous plait et à bientôt !_


End file.
